Black Collar Twins
by AshadelMG
Summary: A special birthday gift. A self-burdened trial. A chance to bend beauty and time. A warped young woman. A woman who will stop at nothing to gain what she can, no matter how it is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story takes some liberties with the timeline. It is technically placed twenty or so years into the future, far and beyond what we currently play. The Cataclysm has happened and is old news, and doesn't really focus on it too much.

**_Content Warning: This story is explicit in content. There's a reason this has an M rating. _**

* * *

_When I was thirteen, I was given a simple task. One would think it would have been nothing for someone of my heritage and skill, but I was too cocky, and failed. For years, I begged for a second chance. For years, I was denied, forced to look into my failure as a skeptic looks at the world._

_Tomorrow, I turn eighteen. If I do not succeed, I may be thrown into the darkest corners of the Hold in Dalaran for what I have done. So I must, without a doubt, finish my task. I must not fail. I will not hold my head down with the weight of shame._

_I have felt their will fray, I have felt their hopes darken. I must break them, without shattering who they are completely. That was how I failed last time._

_If I do fail, if I do lose them completely, then I will deserve what is done to me. I must not fail. I will not._

_Kas'viri Lunarspell_

The young woman gently placed her quill down, idly brushing the violet ink that had stained her fingers before she set about wiping it away. There was something to be said for doing things on your own, and Kas'viri was one of those women who enjoyed doing just that. Her eyes went to her mirror for what may have been the thousandth time that week, and maybe the tenth as she had been writing that simple entry in her journal.

What she saw was the same thing she had seen for the last seventeen years. Her pale skin was flawless, not a freckle nor mole to mar the creamy complexion save for the youthful blush that rarely colored her cheeks. Almond-shaped eyes of silver, framed by lashes of purest black, glimmered softly in the fading moonlight. She had long ago come to terms that she would bear many marks of her mixed heritage, but there was something offsetting to many about the way her eyes shimmered, even if it was only the barest flicker. Her ears were not the lengthened variety of many half-breeds between kal'dorei and human, she had been very lucky in that regard; instead, there was a very slight tilt and even slighter point to her ears. Two small silver and black studs had been placed in each lobe at a very young age, and Kas'viri couldn't remember a time she had needed or wanted to remove them. Midnight-black tresses that lightly curled fell to just above her rear, often kept in a simple braid when outside. Here in her room, however, she allowed it to fall around her like a thick cloak, savoring the warmth it seemed to keep near her.

There was nothing entirely special about her body. She was not enormously endowed in the chest, nor did the simple act of shifting her weight from one leg to the other send her rear rolling, but she was still clearly feminine. Kas'viri stood, sliding delicate fingers over her modest and perky breasts, down along her toned stomach, to branch out and slide down her hips. If there was anything she had gained from her father, it was her build. She was lean, but not starved, the type who could remain the same healthy weight even if she sat and scarfed down every sweet in Dalaran. If there was anything she had gained from her dear mother, it was her legs. Yes, they had provided nothing more than the basis for teasing as she had gone through her early years looking much like a newborn foal, but now they had filled and were strong, the legs of a dancer.

If one were to notice anything the most about the half-breed, it was that she kept herself almost obsessively clean. While she was nude, it was the easiest to notice. Yes, her hair was glossy and healthy, her skin taut and youthful... but it was the little details that she paid the most attention to. The little things that could snag the eye of anyone she wanted. Those delicate fingers were tipped with manicured nails, just long enough to scratch, but not be gaudy. There were no hairs on her arms, underarms, or legs. Even her nethers had been carefully cared for, only the smallest amount of jet black hair left to grace the flesh in a decorative heart. That was merely for her own amusement... very few had been even close to seeing such things.

The thought brought a smile to those full lips, her hands weaving back up along her sides as she stepped away from her desk, letting her head fall back as she stretched her arms above her head and then released with a small spin, allowing her hair to flare about her for a moment. It was something she had done every day as a young girl, and it had stayed with her all these years. Her own little ceremony. Her eyes went to the full moon that was now dipping below her balcony, and she found her eyes closing for but a moment in reverence before she turned and stepped lightly onto a rune on her floor, eyes closed as the magic unfolded and surrounded her, tearing her through the floor below her as if it never existed.

Where there had once been moonlight filtering into her room through large ceiling to floor windows all around, here there was nothing but a soft blue-green glow. The alcove that had been made simply for the entrance/exit rune was large enough for the woman to hold her arms out at her sides and have yet another six inches of space before her fingers touched the rough stone walls. It was enough for her, and her usual company, to stand safely. Kas'viri still was unsure if they had ever retrieved the poor man who had been lodged in the stone during the testing of that teleport rune.

"Mixna, Relai..." Her voice was that of the caress of wind. Very rarely did she have a need to raise it beyond a call over a field, or a gleeful shout while she rode beside her father. It was a voice that carried the hint of angelic beauty, as well as the danger of courting the damned. Many had heard that voice fall to a dangerous whisper, and many still never remembered hearing it. But here, within the walls of her own little sanctuary, there was no need to raise her voice. As she stepped from the alcove, allowing the strange glow to illuminate her, she could already see those she had called stirring from their sleep.

Mixna, in her own little ways, never ceased to bring a smile to the young woman. Her father had thrown a fit when he had discovered she had purchased the draenei, but it had been the tug of generosity that had driven her to do so. The cloven-hooved demon, or cobblestone as her father had deemed their race, was a mute. The crash her race had endured two decades prior had done most of the damage to her, snapping both of her horns and scarring her body to the point where if the poor girl moved, she would shriek in pain... if only she could. Even her hair, the color of sand, had been seared away, leaving a horrible scar along her scalp.

It was the heart of her mother that lingered within her that had driven her to place the bid that day in Booty Bay. Kas'viri had known more than well enough that her actions would drive her father up the nearest wall, but she was her mother's daughter. Mixna's pale blue eyes had been lowered in what could be nothing more than shame that day as she stood before the crowd, her pale blue skin flushed a deeper shade as not a single bid was put forth. As a mute, she could not sing. Her movements were poor, not suited for dancing or serving at a gala. Perhaps it was that which had driven her. Kas'viri had only just outgrown her own filly-like body, and she understood all too well the pain of being mocked.

The look of mute shock on the draenei as Kas'viri had bid was one that the half-breed would never forget. What she had purchased was a broken woman. What she had gained was her dearest friend. That night, her mother had taken Mixna and set about seeing what she could do for her. Nearly a week passed before either were seen again, but what Kas'viri received back was nothing short of outstanding. The scars that had mutilated the draenei's pale blue flesh had been healed, very few remaining. Her ability to walk and move without pain had been restored, and her mother had taken time to have the female's horns smoothed and decorated. Only her voice had been unable to be called back, but Mixna never needed it. Her eyes spoke for her. Now, her sand-blonde hair was kept in a neat fashion just to her shoulders, covering one eye in a coy way. Around her neck was a metal collar of ivy and thorns, small gems inlaid into the material. Her body was that of a mature lady, her ample bosom more pronounced due to the curvature of her spine, which also lent her rear an appealing allure.

The stirrings of Relai brought more simple memories to the front. Even as the once-priestess appeared with Mixna in tow, it was a broader smile that graced Kas'viri's lips. Relai had been the daughter of a family friend, and had become an orphan when Azeroth had been sundered again. Her sky blue hair was cut just below her shoulders, held out of her face by a french braid on either side of her heart-shaped face. She bore no markings, her way of coming to the realization that she had no family. She had come to Kas'viri on her own, and begged to remain with her, something that the girl had not understood at her tender age of six. But like Mixna, Kas'viri had gained a dear friend that stayed beside her even when she was in, as her father liked to say, 'deep shit.'

Unlike Mixna, Relai resembled a board more than a woman. She was nearly flat chested, and had no real backside to speak of. It was not something the woman seemed to mind, since even her meager goods were just as responsive as the next woman's, if not more so. A collar identical to Mixna's lay around her throat, the only decoration or clothing to be seen on the elf.

"Good morning, Lady Kas." Relai's voice was gentle, filled with a warmth that frequently replaced that of Kas'viri's mother when the woman was gone for long periods of time. Kas'viri was swept into a hug that reminded her once again of just how slender the kal'dorei woman was before she was joined by the much plusher Mixna, who gave the half-breed a loving nip on the shoulder before moving away. Her steps were drowned out by the sound of water filling the circular bath in the middle of the stone room, where the glow began to ripple as water played with the light that left the enchanted basin.

"I am sad to see that we do not yet have company, my sister. Have they truly been so hard to tame?" The kal'dorei's hands weaved within Kas'viri's hair, searching for knots though both women knew they would find none. The warmth of her left the younger girl cold when her elven servant drew away, taking her hand to guide her into the rapidly filling bath. The basin was large enough to easily hold seven people comfortably, the stone polished completely smooth but for the small steps and seating areas that had been carved into it. Kas'viri could smell the oils Mixna was pouring into the water, the fragrant scent already doing much to relax the woman as she was pulled into Relai's lap.

"Mmm... they feed from each other, Relai. Just as I think I have one sufficiently beneath me, she draws strength from the other. One is as tame as a fat kitten... the other is like trying to pet a starving lioness." Kas'viri's eyes closed as the warm water was worked into her hair, a smile creasing her lips as she felt the ripples that heralded Mixna's joining, as well as the soft hands that began to gently rub the unscented liquid soap into her shoulders and arms.

"I am very proud of you, little one. Know this, even if everything has not gone entirely as planned." Kas'viri shivered as Relai's lips played against her ear, the elven woman drawing out the tease with a gentle nip that matched the husky tone that had come into her voice. "I must admit, however..." There was a pause as Relai's fingers gripped her hair with a gentle tug, just briefly enough to bring the softest of moans from the half-breed, "... that I have sorely missed attention of my own, and I beg the chance to please you."

Mixna's gaze met Kas'viri's own in silent agreement as the female laughed. "Oh, so that is all you want me for?" The hurt tone was merely play, washed away with a simple playful splash. "You do not need to beg, my beloved pets. I have ignored you for these three weeks, and I have just the way to thank you for your patience. First, however... I would like to be bathed."

It was here, within the confines of her sanctuary, that she was at her weakest. It was here, alone with her dearest friends, that she allowed herself the joy of being the gentle mistress and friend. No one knew her like these two, save for her own flesh and blood. Every secret that Kas'viri guarded was equally kept by the two who now ran their fingers over her skin. It was with some small amount of guilt that Kas enjoyed their attention after having barely spoken to the two for nearly three weeks beyond a quick meal and sponge bath.

"On second thought..." The half-breed grinned impishly, her fingers sliding between her own thighs and below, tickling ever so lightly at the bare flesh of Relai's own nethers. The kal'dorei squeaked, nearly tossing the younger girl from her lap as her legs snapped together and began to pull up to her chest. Mixna intervened, and Kas'viri found the draenei's ample chest within reach of her full lips. It was a chance she would not let go by, delicate fingers sliding over oiled skin as her mouth eagerly took in one erect nipple, savoring the way the woman froze helplessly, unable to tell if she could return the attention or risk anger from her mistress.

Kas'viri answered that simple question herself, her free hand winding in Relai's and guiding it to the submerged nethers of the draenei. Relai took up the mantle easily, her other hand winding in Mixna's hair and pulling her into a deep kiss that left them both panting when it was broken at last, and continued once again as Mixna's hips rocked, sliding herself along the long fingers of her companion servant. Kas spared a slight glance upwards, her mouth leaving the suckled nipple to trail faint kisses up the chest and neck of the draenei until she too joined in the kiss. Moments passed where the only noise was that of the water swishing around the tangled forms of the women before Kas'viri pulled away and out of the pile. Relai and Mixna both gave her the barest of pouts, ones that fell away as their attention went back to each other.

They were used to her drawing away, leaving them to their own devices. It never bothered them, understanding that she was simply making sure to keep her family pleased as much as she aimed to let them please themselves. But both women caught the gears shifting behind their mistress' silver eyes, and both knew that she would be doing more than just idle voyeurism this time. Relai smirked, her fingers drawing out of the draenei's velvet folds to slide up her hips, gripping the flesh there to pull the woman into her lap. Mixna followed without complaint, ever the submissive. Again they kissed, fingers weaving over skin and into hair in plays of dominance before Relai once again emerged victorious, breaking the kiss to nudge the bridge of her nose under Mixna's chin, tipping the draenei's head back and baring her sensitive neck to rough love bites and heated suckling, each one leaving a deep blue mark on the pale skin.

Kas watched silently, her stance one that she assumed out of habit; that of a woman overseeing business. She watched Mixna's head fall back, sandy hair suspending itself atop the water as her glimmering eyes closed under Relai's assault. The ex-priestess was taking her time, the fingers of one hand trailing circles around the nipple of one plush breast as her tongue traveled the supple flesh itself, teasingly drifting over the other nipple before gathering a good mouthful of the breast, not even bothering to take care to be gentle. Mute, she had only to look at the body language of the draenei to know she was doing no harm at all.

Relai grinned against her companion's breast, her legs shifting to force Mixna to straddle one thigh. It was then that Kas'viri joined again, her fingers weaving in Mixna's hair to hold her as she nipped and tugged at the ears of the draenei. "It's a shame my little demon is mute..." Kas savored the blush of embarrassment that colored Mixna's cheeks as she continued, "... because I would so love to hear you beg for what I will allow now." A simple glance was passed to Relai, a silent command that was followed with the swift precision Kas had come to expect from the former priestess over the years.

With a fond grin and a final rough nip of a bruising nipple, Relai stood with Mixna in her arms, turning to lay the draenei on the stone. There was the briefest struggle, one that ended when thick cords of ice sprang from the bath and curled around the slender calves of the mute woman, holding her legs up and open as Relai simply looked her over. She raked her nails across the wet skin of the captive draenei, leaving slight welts across the pale flesh. Mixna shuddered, eyes going wide and then snapping shut as Relai's fingers found firmer purchase, slipping along the slicked folds of her nethers without actually giving anything no matter how hard she tried to guide the probing fingers.

Relai continued the torment, leaning over her prone partner to take up the rough teething and sucking of Mixna's breasts, soft purrs leaving her at every twitch and shudder of the draenei. The kal'dorei could read her companion even without words, driving the poor woman to the very brinks of sanity before she finally gave in just the tiniest amount, letting her fingers graze the erect and swollen pearl of nerves between Mixna's thighs. The draenei froze for a moment, a rush of air leaving her as the only sound before Relai's fingers pressed further, curling within Mixna's dripping cunt, pressing roughly against the inner bundle of nerves there, her thumb still working her clit.

"Stop."

Kas smirked at the look of absolute frustration on Mixna's features, the draenei left panting with Relai's fingers halfway sunk within her, the kal'dorei looking quite confused as her mistress approached from behind. "I want to see you two pleased now..." Her voice was low, her eyes on Relai's rump as her hands pressed against the firm swell, slipping around her hips to caress the woman's inner thigh, a soft cantrip leaving her. Under her fingers sprang ice, moving with Kas'viri's fingers until a solid harness was formed around Relai's hips, and yet she wasn't done. With a little more time, the two servants watched in silent wonder as Kas formed a thick shaft of solid ice attached to the harness, smooth ribs along the length shimmering in the dim light from the bath. Kas flicked the shaft, and Relai gasped, realizing that her mistress had been painfully careful to make sure Relai would be just as pleased by what she would be doing.

"Now... why don't you give my little slut what she wants?" Kas gave them both an adoring glance before stepping away, leaving Relai to drag the head of the ice-cock along Mixna's folds, a shudder of pleasure echoed in the expressions between the two women. Kas watched with mild interest, another soft cantrip spoken that teleported her just behind her kal'dorei pet, enabling her to push the woman's hips forward, slamming the two women together. Mixna bucked, her body shuddering as she came, fighting against the bonds that held her as Relai moaned and pulled out, beginning a quick pace that was aided by Kas. If Relai stopped, she would only start again as Kas' hand struck her sensitive backside.

Oiled, slick, and quickly becoming sweaty, Relai took several opportunities to find new methods of bringing her partner to climax, from seating herself and allowing the draenei to ride her icy ten inch cock while she gripped and palmed those perfect tits, to forcing Mixna onto her side, throwing one hooved leg over her shoulder while she mercilessly slammed against her. Each soundless orgasm was felt within Relai herself, driving her closer to her own. Yet the chill of the harness kept her own climax at the very edge, teasing the kal'dorei until at least all she could do was stop and wait for Kas'viri's hand to strike her again, her eyes shut tight as she bent over Mixna, drawing her into another deep and lingering kiss.

The strike never came. As the two lay there, recovering, Kas simply watched and allowed it for a time. When Relai's hips once again began to shift as if to begin her frantic fucking once again, Kas chuckled. "Ah yes. Please my little slut for me, and I will please you, my slut." She uttered a cantrip, watching the water just behind Relai ripple and writhe, sprouting two more of the vines identical to the ones that held Mixna helpless. They coiled and rippled before setting about slipping along Relai's legs, one branching to slip between her thighs and press at her slick entrance. Kas smirked as Relai's eyes shot wide, a lusty moan leaving her as, in unison, the vines pressed and slithered into her aching nethers and sensitive ass.

The half-breed slipped close, nibbling the lengthy ears of her kal'dorei while the woman became accustomed to the full, wet feeling. She wasn't given much time, as the vines began to pulse and ripple, picking up a pace much like the ebb and flow of the waves on the nearby beach. Relai groaned, her concentration slipping between waves of mounting pleasure until her eyes caught those of Mixna, and she rolled her hips, sending the icy shaft within the draenei in an agonizingly slow manner. "Light..."

"Light isn't here, my little slut. No Light, no Elune... just me." Kas reached down, her fingers grazing Relai's stiff nipples before gripping and pinching them, relishing the sharp cry of pain. "I am your goddess. Now fuck." Her hand came down, striking the kal'dorei and leaving a solid red print across her pale rear. Relai picked up her pace, sending Mixna crashing into another climax that she felt from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Pleasure surged through her, the incessant grinding of the harness against her clit, the fullness of the invading vines within her cunt and ass, stretching her and pulsing in unison, pressing against that vexingly hidden bundle of nerves within her... all topped with the physical and mental bond between herself and Mixna, it was enough to drive her insane, if Kas was not there to serve as an anchor.

Another sharp strike. "Faster." Mixna's head had fallen back, and Relai could see tears falling down her satin cheeks. Not of pain, but of pleasure that had been denied for weeks, now given an escape. Relai's mouth found her breast again, suckling as she pounded against her, racing Mixna's final orgasm with one of her own. Weariness was becoming a problem to both of them, stalling what should have been a crashing climax. Together, they balanced on the edge for moments before it did indeed crash down on them.

Kas released the power flowing from her cantrips, the vines losing form and splashing back to the water, those filling Relai spraying water as if imitating thick and warm ropes of semen being pumped into her, the icy harness and attached ice dildo melting away with much the same effect within Mixna. Relai's shriek of ecstasy was mirrored in the arch of Mixna's spine and clenched fingers, her own mouth open in a silent scream as what little magic was left fed that final wave of pleasure, extending it until it stopped completely.

Relai shuddered, her legs failing her as complete exhaustion overtook her, only barely managing to catch herself on the edge of the bath. Mixna lay still, her heavy breathing the only real sign of life from the draenei. Kas simply smiled, dipping down to clean herself of the excess oils on her skin and hair before she left the bath, ignoring the weak gazes of her pets as she muttered a careful flame cantrip, the water evaporating and leaving her completely dry. As she made her way back to the rune that would take her back to her sleeping area, she heard the two move to follow, but never stopped her stride.

They would catch up... there were two she needed to work on. Already, Kas'viri's mind was working... and the sun still hadn't risen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Content Warning: **Sex, and pain. Mental and physical. No, Kas is not commonly adored.

* * *

The grounds of the home that Kas'viri spent her days in were large, even by most standards. The main home was a literal mansion, with enough rooms to house the family comfortably. Despite this, nearly every resident had an area of their own within the main estate. Kas'viri's eldest sister through marriage had a den of her own near the breeding grounds, and her mother herself had built a large sanctuary which had, to her father's annoyance, been made to remain open in case any needed help. Outside the gates of the main estate, small homes and farms had been built to support the small, but thriving community. Most of the homes had been built to house the many servants that worked within the grounds, but many more had been built to house those who had lost everything in the event two decades past.

This day, however, there was more that hung in the air. From every corner of the world, young men and women had started to file in, their looks of eager interest pitifully oblivious to the pain etched in the eyes of their accompanying parent. The rose beds and paths had been decorated, streamers slithered through the air like silken eels, and already Kas'viri could hear the ethereal music that hinted of later amusements. This was the day before her birthday, and though it was the same every year, she enjoyed watching the spectacle each time, wondering how those happy expressions would change before the weekend was over.

Despite the lavish surroundings, Kas'viri herself was dressed plainly. To those who lived and breathed in the household, she was easily recognizable. To anyone else, she was just like them. She had chosen an appropriate outfit for her business that day; soft leather leggings of a rich ebony were tucked into comfortable black leather boots. Around her waist was a silken sash of deep red, nearly burgundy. A leather sleeveless tunic with black lacing up her front, the same color as her belt, kept her warm, while the white chemise beneath, trimmed to her elbows, lent a more girlish appeal. Her hair had been braided in the same fashion as Relai's, the braids tied with burgundy ribbon.

She watched with amusement until joined by Mixna, who wore much the same outfit as her, though what was red on the half-breed was instead a light blue. Her short hair was held back from her face with a pale blue ribbon, of the same shade as her eyes. In her hands she carried an ornately carved box of some dark wood, held closed by a silver latch. With a small nod, Kas made her way past the crowds, not bothering to offer apologies as a horse or two was spooked by her actions, nor to make any remark to a cold word from her visitors.

Relai waited just outside the estate gates, dressed much the same as the two, save for her chosen color being a rich purple. Kas watched the woman eye the crowds, fingering the ivy collar around her neck while more than a few of the visitors returned the watchful glance. Mostly the parents of the visitors, their expressions seemed to hold both pity and malice, knowing that what had become of the ex-priestess now had a chance of happening to their precious children, of whom none were aware. Relai did not cower under the varied looks, her head lifted just slightly in almost defiance, as if to say "It's your fault."

There was silence as Kas'viri passed, Relai stepping up just behind Mixna as the three made their way to a small crowd outside the gates, where a corral of sorts had been erected. Large enough to be used for four horses, it was not equines that would be found there, surrounded mostly by young men who had already been left to wander by their elders. Surprisingly, two or three girls were present as well, curious expressions on the faces of some, while the others were in a clear war of arousal with themselves. Kas merely chuckled.

The crowd split as she approached, the latent energy in the wood that protected the occupants of the corral dispersing under her hands as she climbed the fence and let herself drop into the soft, and highly sticky mud within. A cantrip muttered under her breath solidified the mud beneath her and her servants as they joined her. There was a pause as she allowed them to see what had kept her from them all these weeks.

Two kal'dorei were chained in the midst of the muck, clearly twins in the likeness of their faces, yet curiously different in build. One stood as they observed, her very body reflecting the very primal and dangerous fury and animalistic hate within her. A lithe and toned body, littered with light scars along her hands and arms that spoke of training with weapons and close quarters combat, fairly rippled with coiled muscles. Her pale skin was matched by snow-white hair, both marred by the brown-green mush they had been made to sleep in. Around her chest a harness had been secured. Wrapping, but not covering, above and below her breasts, meeting between the smallish mounds at a silver o-ring, it was a pattern that would be repeated across her back, the ring connecting to the chain that bound her.

Kas made no move as the slender one lunged for her, the need for the harness becoming painfully clear as the woman's legs were torn from under her as the chain grew taut, her fingers grasping for the half-breed's throat and falling short as she fell to the mud with the whoosh of air escaping from her lungs. A collective breath left those who had witnessed, the few who had moved back out of reflex moving once more to the front to peer at the second elf.

Different from her sister in build, this one clearly knew nothing of the harsher climes that the other had endured. Her heavy bust and curved hips and rear spoke not only of work within comfortable areas, but children as well. She was by no means heavy, simply fleshier than her sister. Her moon-white hair, also completely filthy, fell to the middle of her calves. Contrary to the unbridled rage of her sibling, there was the lingering air of calm from her. It became mixed with sorrow as she stood slowly, as if fighting with the grime that clung to her, moving to her sibling and aiding her in standing. The passive behavior had earned her a simple collar, and not the harness of the other.

"Relai, Mixna... meet Tiilu and Tanah." The two servants flinched as Kas gestured to each, Tanah growling and spitting mud at the feet of the half-breed. Kas simply smirked, and continued. "I do believe it is time to eat, is it not?" A hand raised, four bowls materializing in front of the chained elves. Tiilu reached for one of hers, filled with clear and cool water. A small noise from Kas'viri halted her, before she dropped slowly to her knees, ignoring the pleading look from her sister.

There was a brief moment of quiet before Tiilu placed her hands on the ground, sinking up to her wrists in the muck, and her lips lowered to the bowl. Tanah groaned as Tiilu drank like a simple dog, the lapping noises easily heard between those who watched. The lithe elf would have none of it, grabbing her bowl of food and making as if to eat it with her fingers. When Kas' command was ignored, Tanah found nothing but inedible rocks where there was once food. Her bowl of water had dried as quickly, leaving her with nothing but a smirk from her captor.

"I will not be giving warnings today, Tanah. Playing your games gives you attention when you are better left ignored. If you will not listen, then you will not eat. You will not drink." Kas' hands crossed behind her, her silver eyes flashing briefly. "If I must, I will make you completely unable to do anything unless I deem it so." A cruel grin creased her lips. "Are you really so stupid as to test me? Chained like the bitch you are in the dirt you deserve to be in. You can't even shield your younger sister from the filth. She has accepted the truth. Why can't you?"

Another flash of anger from Tanah, the bowl of rocks dropping as she lunged again, her hands clawing and raking for purchase along skin. It brought only laughter from the young woman, and whispered words from those watching. Relai's brow furrowed slightly, mirrored by Mixna. Neither had seen anyone fight back so badly against their mistress, nor had Kas'viri ever needed to be so harsh.

The laughter silenced as Tiilu rose fom her water, her delicate fingers grazing along the thigh of her seething sister. When Tanah refused to face her, she stood and grasped her twin's face, pulling the woman into a kiss that illicited a holler from the males watching, and an amused chuckle from the half-breed. "Aaah, Tiilu. Very smart." Her eyes caught the trickle of water the escaped the clasped lips, as well as the closed eyes of the younger twin. Each exclamation from the watchers brought more tears, and the smallest of tremors as she broke away and stooped to gather more water.

Tanah watched in dumbfounded silence before finally sitting, allowing Tiilu to transfer water through intimate kisses, and food as well. Kas was not fooled by the placid behavior of what may as well have been a caged tigress, as a simple probing divulged an aura of seething hate and rage. As well as humiliation.

"You see, as much as they feed from each other, right now in a more literal fashion," Kas chuckled, "They are in a way their own worst enemies. One is built on pride. Years of taking care of herself, and now she must rely on one who knows nothing of hardship. Yet she cannot even protect this one from the pain. A failure, on two parts. The younger feels pain within at this blatant humiliation of her sibling, but will not allow her pride to get the better of her. But as a loyal wife and mother, the simple fact she is chained naked, in filth, and now feeding another woman with only her mouth... well, she has fallen quite far indeed."

The long ears of both flicked back, Tiilu's tears only seeming to increase as she shared her food and water with her sister, who remained still. It took time, time that Kas was all too content to squander as each joining of lips served to humiliate the women. As they finished, a command given to Relai and Mixna was followed as the bowls faded. The servants approached carefully, Relai unchaining the mellow Tiilu while Mixna attended Tanah.

Kas watched with some mild amusement as Tanah snapped at the draenei, the servant retaliating out of blind reflex with a swift kick to the hip of the kal'dorei. Tiilu shrieked, pulling at the chain to catch her sister as she fell. Mixna looked to Kas in mingled fear and apprehension, but the woman waved it away. "She'll limp for a little, but you reacted as one would expect to a new danger." Kas stepped forward, a cantrip binding Tanah's wrists in wraps of arcane as she shook her head. "Tanah, you never learn." There was a moment as she seemed to ponder, and another spell left her, arcane swarming over Tanah's mouth to leave a muzzle of sorts. "Perhaps you will, now. I will allow Tiilu to heal what lies beneath the flesh, but no more."

Tiilu flinched as Kas'viri reached for her, halting as deft fingers removed the collar around her neck, restoring enough strength to her for either an attack, or the needed healing. Kas watched as the battle waged behind the healer's wounded expression, before Tiilu's eyes fell to her sister, and the healing chant left her. The energy passed, Tiilu stood and waited as Tanah was helped to her feet, and guided out of the corral. Kas watched her follow, held only by Relai's strong grip in her thick hair as they made their way to the lake.

Kas seemed to think for a few moments before turning to those who had been watching. Her eyes raked over them, some flinching while others met her gaze with rapt attention. Silent words made their way into the minds of seven of the males, and they followed her as she hopped out of the corral, while the others dispersed.

As they walked, Kas'viri seemed to withdraw into herself. Her keen hearing heard the lowered whispers of the young men following her, joking about what had just transpired as well as placing small bets as to which of them would be the one to get a little time with the 'pretty stable girl.' The comments were enough to ease her into a sort of stride that rocked her hips invitingly, even if she did nothing else to let them know she was aware of what they spoke of. Her mind was elsewhere, puzzled at the turn of events within the corral.

The young woman knew all to well that Tiilu's defiance was a quiet sort. Her passive behavior hid the aggressiveness she rarely showed when it did make an appearance, and it had taken nearly two weeks for her to learn the signs that preceded such an outburst. What had transpired in the corral had not been passive belligerence. It had been a sudden bend to a will that had not even started o push hard, as if she had already thrown in the towel.

This worried Kas'viri, having witnessed it four years before. She knew now that she would have to be careful with the healer, but would also need to be careful with her sister as well. Their strength had become their weakness, but now it had developed a particularly difficult bridge for the woman to cross. To be too gentle would not bring them to their knees. To be particularly harsh would only snap their minds, as she had unknowingly done four years before.

_-Damn-_, the half-breed thought, _-Damn, damn, double damn. Father would have a way to do this, but if he knew that I was doing this without him even on the same world...-_ Kas shuddered, despite the warm air. Her father would be upset, regardless of if she succeeded or not. Her eyes scanned the area around her, noting the lake that was used for water and bathing for the small village, as well as the stables for the farming beasts. _-Ahh... Papa, even thinking about you gives me your wisdom!-_

"Tell me..." Kas'viri stopped, looking over her shoulder at the seven who gazed eagerly back at her. "How many of you have dealt with more... exotic beasts?" There was silence until a youth stepped forward, his pale green eyes betraying his heritage as easily as her own did. She let herself look over him appreciatively, taking in the jet black hair and fine features. He didn't speak, as if knowing that she did not need it. "Then I will need you to do a task for me." She removed a ring from her hands, bearing the signet of her family, and offered it to him. "Go to the main house, and veer left at the stairs. There is a path around the home. Avoid the wooded area, and make your way to the stables there. Ask for Valnore, and when you have been brought to him, give him this ring. Ask, then, for Nightmare." Her eyes narrowed as he took the ring from her, a nod leaving him. "We will be at the lake, but you will take him to the corral, there."

She watched carefully as he nodded again, turning and setting off in a sprint that could have been partially from his eagerness to please her... or fear. It didn't matter, to her. Her gaze quickly went to those remaining, the rest of her body turning to face them as her arms crossed over her chest. "Now... which of you have mated?" Their confused looks amused her, shown plainly by the smirk that graced her full lips. "I see. Here you've been betting which of you could worm your ways into my heart, or my bed... yet you know nothing of what must be done. Pity." She gave a resigned sigh, as if disappointed. "You three will meet the elf at the corral." The three she had pointed to barely managed to suppress groans, but made their exits quickly.

The remaining three looked back at her with a mixture of fear and apprehension. Her lips split into a smile, a too-kind smile that spoke volumes of hidden intent. Instead of sating their fears and curiosities, she turned on her heel and started towards the lake. There were no whispers this time, no bantering between the three on who would win over the 'pretty stable girl', but there didn't need to be.

Approaching the lake became a different scene from the standard grass that ran rampant. The banks were hidden under large reeds, the cool water leaving a kiss of chill in the air that left the area. It was quiet, for the most part, only the sounds of water running over stones in the shallow streams that fed the pool to be heard amidst the gentle croaking of frogs. A path of flattened reeds stood before the small gathering, Relai and Mixna waiting patiently for their beloved mistress, without even a passing wonder at the company she kept.

"Good." Kas studied the males still following her over her shoulder, gesturing one to stand with Relai, and the other two with Mixna. "Strip, the lot of you." Her amusement was unending as the three boys – for they were well and truly just boys if they could not stand this – watched in abject horror as her servants followed her command swiftly and silently, leaving themselves as bare as the muddied victims, their nipples hardened by the cool air, and nethers already wet from the attention. "You can either undress yourselves, or I will have them do it for you. It matters not, to me."

"Child..." Kas' eyes narrowed dangerously as Tiilu spoke, her words pleading. "They are but the same as you. Do not do this to them..."

Kas laughed, a cold laugh that may as well have been a dagger thrown at the elf for how she flinched. "I am 'Mistress' to you, Tiilu. Not 'Child.' These three have proved that they have such things on their minds, considering even me as a target for their attentions. Do not patronize me, elf." She looked back at the three, who flinched under her steel gaze. "Strip."

They did not need to be told again. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, their flesh was bared as clothes were cast aside to join in the ever growing pile. Nude, they assumed various poses in attempts to cover themselves, and failed miserably as Kas approached each one.

"You, I will call..." She cast her eyes over the one beside Tiilu, noting how his blue eyes sank to the floor, his fine blonde hair falling over his face as if trying to hide from the world. Her gaze sank lower, her hands raising to rake along a chest that looked as if it had never been bent over in hard labor to become corded muscle. They fell further still, cupping his groin firmly as he attempted to squirm away, away from that impish and humiliating grin. "... Jewel. It's just about all you own at this rate."

She left him shivering, ignoring as Tiilu's hands raised to draw him against her. There was no harm in letting the two bond, and she knew that his own submissiveness would allow Tiilu's maternal instincts to rally, bringing fight back into the woman. She focused instead on the two flanking Mixna, one a red-head with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the other another with midnight-black hair and black eyes. Both were farm hands, by the look of them, and while they had been reserved at baring themselves initially, they now seemed content to be inspected. A brief probe into both of their minds proved that it was only in her humiliation of Jewel that they had risen to believe they would be any better.

"Ginger, and Blackie." Kas sighed wistfully. "My two first pet wolves, faithful as any beasts I ever had. Always happy to serve me, always happy to feed on those not nearly as powerful as them, and always.. always happy to show off." Their frowns brought a smile to her lips as she turned, each releasing a breath as their eyes shot down to their own groins, which had already risen at the prospect of being touched.

She knelt beside the box that Mixna had placed to the side as she stripped, opening the top and removing two silken bags that jingled slightly. Setting them aside, she closed the box once more and locked it, standing. Her eyes flashed over the group, the tug of an amused grin pulling at her. Relai stood proudly, just taller than Tiilu, a hand still wound in the hair of the maternal priestess. Tiilu in turn stood just slightly taller than the blonde boy who shivered in her grip, small whispers of comfort doing nothing to calm his nerves. Mixna held Tanah fast with only a finger coiled in one silver ring of her harness, her eyes looking over at the accompanying boys with some mild curiousity.

Kas chuckled, bending down and picking up each satchel with a hand, tossing them at each of her servants. They caught them with no effort at all, and Relai handed hers to the fragile boy encased in Tiilu's arms before turning to the pond, stepping into it in complete silence. Mixna followed, her finger curled tightly in the harness as she half guided, half dragged the muzzled kal'dorei. Tiilu whispered something softly, so soft that even Kas'viri could not hear it, and the boy followed her into the water, albeit with a startling whimper as the cold water touched sensitive skin.

"There's no poison in the bags, so open them. It should be quite clear what you are going to be doing." Kas' eyes remained on Tanah, the swell of arcana pushing at the back of her mind should the woman rebel against the boys who now flanked her as she was made to stand hip-deep in the chilly lake. Pouches were opened, the tinking of glass easily heard as items were shuffled around and brought out. Simple bottles full of scented oils, a bar of soap, soap that was made more for hair, as well as combs and ties. [i]-What is it about men and things that smell like flowers, that they draw a blank at even the simplest of things?-[/i] It was hard to hold back a laugh as the two boys standing with Tanah looked from the bottles and soap they now held, to the now growling kal'dorei. To their credit, however... neither made to ask any questions.

Her gaze went to Tiilu, the briefest flash of an endearing smile crossing her lips as she watched the woman show Jewel how to use each item, using herself as his canvas. Tiilu's words were soft, but clearly encouraging, her hands taking his own to guide him, showing him that bathing a woman was no different than bathing himself. The look of mixed horror and intrigue stuck with Kas' until she realized what it was that was confusing her – Jewel, no matter how he touched the voluptuous priestess, or how she in turn touched Relai, made no signs of actual interest. His blush when she herself had groped him, and his unresponsiveness, was that of private humiliation come to life. Her thoughts were doubly confirmed as Jewel's eyes shot to the backsides of the other two nude boys, the awkward shift in the water making it painfully clear.

She watched him for longer than she would have, as he gently ran fingers through Tiilu's long hair, soaping the silver strands until there was not a single spot of dirt within them. From behind, his hands wrapped around her to slide dirty soap and water from beneath her breasts and down, the pale blush of Tiilu's cheeks lost on him as his fingers grazed her nethers and recoiled, mumbled apologies – honest apologies! - given.

It was as he rinsed the last of the soapy water from both her and Relai that her attention went to Tanah and her companions, the sounds of struggle and splashing far more interesting than that of passive bathing.

_-Oh, Daddy... you would be so proud... -_ Kas calmed herself, biting back laughter that would have destroyed her aloof behavior had it been allowed to escape. A quick cantrip whispered, Kas'viri found it easy to step onto the water as if it had become solid. "You do know why I paired you with these three, yes?" Kas grinned as the group stopped moving, the two boys looking up from where one held his weight on Tanah's feet and legs, the other with one hand grabbing a modest breast, the soap in his free hands. Tanah could not speak, her mouth covered by that of Mixna, who had one hand coiled in her hair while the other idly spread liquid soap between Tanah's legs, the bucking of the trapped woman hinting at the possible trouble that Mixna could be causing. Regardless, Kas continued. "How long has it been, Tanah?" Kas stood directly in front of the woman, looking her in the eyes. "Since you've felt anything, for anyone? I can smell you, my dear. You respond to my little demon, and that disgusts you, does it not?"

"I wonder what your daughter would think..." Tanah's eyes went wide, a frantic jerk ended with a pathetic whine as Mixna's grip tightened. "She'd be just a bit older than I am, right? She's a gorgeous young woman, Tanah... it's a shame her brother can't be here."

"Bitch! Filthy, half-breed whore!" Tanah's shrieks were in vain, even the boys struggling to pin her as she thrashed. "Let me go! I'll kill you, whore! I'll kill you!" Kas looked to Tiilu, smirking at the expression of painful pleading in her eyes.

"What?" Kas looked back to Tanah, her hand raising and striking the wet flesh of one breast. "More than twenty years since you came upon that awful scene, and yet it still bothers you? Pathetic." Her lips turned in a sorrowful smile, almost mocking. "Can you still hear his cries, Tanah? Can you hear the fighting? Can you still hear the branches whipping against your skin as you tore back to your den, only to find the beast that had attacked dead, your son dead, and your beloved companion, named for your children's father... dying?" Another bout of thrashing, leaving Tanah trembling with anger.

"It must have been horrible. Have you noticed that, Tanah? Every male leaves you. In some way or another, the ones you give your heart to leave you shattered. You're never good enough... you've been dropped for someone else, you've lost mates to death because they associate with you, and you've even had them turn on you." Kas' hand reached out, brushing hair away from Tanah's rage-filled face. "Just not good enough. I could change that, dear Tanah. Serve me, and you'll never be alone again. Wouldn't that be nice? Your lovely daughter could have a father. Or..." Tiilu drew a sharp breath, shaking her head even as Kas continued, "... Perhaps you'd like her to join us? I could arrange for that."

There was no response, save for a look that could kill. Tanah's eyes fairly glowed with primal hate, her muscles coiled and tense, waiting for even the slightest bit of slack in Mixna's grip. Kas merely smiled, that annoyingly sweet smile that she gave only when she wasn't sorry for her words at all. "You're no servant of the Light, or Elune. I think it's time we broke the extended hiatus you've had, hmm?" She looked to Mixna, giving a light nod. "Get her on her knees."

Another struggle ensued, but she was wrestled down, her panting leaving strong ripples on the surface of the water. Kas' attention left them for a moment, spotting figures shifting near the stables. A slight frown came over her, and she shook her head. "Relai, take Tiilu and the boy to the stables. Give her something to cover up with there, and send one of the stable-boys to get the box from the estate stables, if you would. We'll follow shortly."

Kas watched them leave, ignoring the pleading look from the elf as she was guided away, tears showing in the pale moonlight eyes. When she was sure the younger twin was out of earshot, she returned her attention to Tanah. "It looks like this will have to be far faster than I had hoped, but we will make it work." Her lips moved in a whispered cantrip as she pulled Tanah's hands in front of her, lacing them on top of each other. What was once droplets of water became ice, spreading like webs over the kal'dorei's hands to hold them firmly in place. The elf's deadly nails sealed in ice, Kas watched as she was dragged to a nearby rock by Mixna, the draenei's hands planting firmly on the elf's back to pin her to the stone. Kas stepped beside them, leaning over to watch the look on Tanah's face as Mixna straddled her as if to ride a horse. "Without your dearest sister here, you've become tame. No, not completely... I can feel your anger, dear Tanah. It writhes within you, as it has for thousands of years."

"You hate her, don't you?" Kas' grin split into a smile as Tanah's eyes widened. "Did you forget so easily? I can feel into your mind, feel how you squirm uncomfortably when you see even the slightest bit of pity from her. Your pride doesn't allow you to bend to me, but it won't allow you to even accept the slightest kindness from her, either." Her finger reached, brushing stray hairs from Tanah's eyes. "Yet here you are, not fighting back against me, or my servant. Because deep down, you know that she is never beyond my control."

Kas' eyes became sorrowful as she delved deeper. "You're jealous of her. An honest jealousy, which only makes you hate yourself. You've become a web of complications, and each silken thread has bound you in the life you have made for yourself. Each time you see your sister with the man she loves, surrounded by her legacy... you long for it, knowing you cannot have it." She sighs softly, drawing her hand away. "But you could, Tanah. Just yield. Accept me as your mistress, and I will help you in any way I can. You can have what you've always wanted"

"You have no power over me." Tanah growled, never moving her eyes from Kas' own. "You may be able to see into my thoughts, I may be unable to hide anything from you, but you will never, ever own me." Mixna shifted as the elf moved, stopping her movement with a sharp prod in her side. "Horrid demon filth..."

Kas sighed, drawing back. "How you turn my world, you precious thing." Her eyes fell on the remaining bottles left in the hands of the boys who had not yet left. "Open those, you two. You'll need them. As for you..." She looked back to Tanah, fingers splaying briefly over the view of the elf. "... scream all you want."

Her tone had turned cold, and she turned on her heel, leaving the group behind as she made her way to the stables. [I] – I don't care what they end up doing to her. Mixna will guide them, and they'd never be enough to break her. Not like I can. I am fortunate that she still lingers in the past... yet if I can take advantage of it, then another could as well. Not good. - [/i] With her gaze on the sky as she walked, arms linked behind her back, it was mostly out of habit that she made it to the stables.

A multitude of large buildings, enough to hold the hundred horses that were lent to those who lived in the small village just outside the homestead. The corral could, if needed, hold fifty of those horses. Now, however, it held only three, and twice as many stable-boys. Relai stood, still as bare as she had been, beside a cloaked Jewel and nude Tiilu.

_'There have been no attempts to touch Tiilu?'_ The mental whisper was met with a small amount of mirth from Relai. _'No, Mistress. They've acted as if she does not exist. Though the woman seems... ill.'_ Kas laughed. _'You could say that she is ill, yes. I can't think of many who would be able to endure the mental torment that Tanah must be enduring. I've heard not a single scream, but I'm sure Tiilu hears enough through that blood bond.'_

Indeed, Kas' eyes narrowed as Tiilu fell to her knees, her hair billowing around her before settling, hands clamped to her ears. The half-breed had no doubts that the woman's eyes would be shut tight, her face twisted in pain as wave after wave of mental anguish was translated. There was no risk in it... it would only serve to incite the latent anger that always lurked within the younger twin. After all, was it not unfair that her sister had suffered so much?

_'Relai, the collar - '_ Kas was cut short. _'Was replaced as soon as I felt the first surge, Mistress.'_

Kas' view became clearer as she got closer. Jewel had knelt beside the elf, his hands trembling, refusing to touch the woman in fear of turning the wrath that was so close to the surface on himself. She had no such qualms. Jewel shrank away as the half-breed came to stand in front of Tiilu, looking the grimacing elf over a few times before seating herself in front of her. Delicate fingers came to rest on either side of the woman's sweat-soaked head.

_'Show me.'_

_'Never.'_

Kas' eyes fluttered closed, her touch on Tiilu's temples soft as she began to gather strength. This was what she wanted. The kaldorei's reluctance only fed her private desire, only fed that urge to want to see the two kneel before her. Sparks began to fly behind the lids of her eyes as she pushed her way into the mind and thoughts of the woman before her, her voice dangerously low.

_'I said, show me.'_

Again she was rebuked, her mental self pushed away as if hit by a kodo in the midst of a stampede. She grimaced, feeling the strain as she divided her energy to attack both mentally and physically. With every cry of terror that rang through the elven woman's mind from her sister, it was projected a hundred fold, coursing through the woman as if it was her own terror realized. Each scream, each sob, left charges of energy that snapped and sparked sensitive areas, assaulting the healer until she finally gave in, choosing invasion of her mind to the pain that flickered between their bond.

_'That's better.'_ Kas pushed, Tiilu's mind opening like the heavy doors to some ancient treasury as she plodded silently along. She could feel the healer tracing her within their linked minds as easily as she could feel the disorienting effect of her trembling body beneath her fingers. Tiilu shuddered as Kas read from her as though she were a book, feeling every last bit of pain, hate, rage, and...

_'Remorse? Regret? You are very interesting, Tiilu. Very interesting, indeed.'_ Kas's voice rang within her like a gong, making her flinch. _'Compared to your dear sister, you've been absolutely spoiled. You survived the Sundering, while she escaped out of sheer luck. You believed her dead, while she survived on a rock in the middle of nowhere, slowly going insane. You both fought at Hyjal all those years ago, never realizing just how similar you were in more than just looks...'_

_'But you weren't similar. No... you had faith, adoration, and love. She had... nothing. You fought there at the tree because it was the right thing to do, but she only did it because she had to. Does that make her a traitor to your race?'_ Kas smirked, slipping like smoke around the mental projection of Tiilu, who merely stood quietly.

_'It pains you to hear her like this, doesn't it?'_ Tiilu flinched as another plea from her sister shook her, enveloping her in the ravaging pain of torment and fear. _'A woman so proud, left to be nothing more than a rutting post for a couple of eager boys who have no idea how to tend to a woman's needs? It surely cannot leave you without some feeling of regret. That it should be you there, and not her?'_

Kas waited patiently, until finally she felt the aura of will splinter slightly. Then she only continued. _'You've led a happy life. Four children... two of them insane, two of them unwilling to see you. But you have everything else, do you not? What does she have? Do you live her nightmares as much as she does?'_

_'No.'_ The strength was gone, the woman standing there with her head hung. _'She won't let me.'_

_'Why not?'_ Kas leapt upon this fact, drawing out the painful truth until Tiilu could bear her silence no more and broke down into tears.

_'She loathes me. Not just a hatred for me and what I have gained, but for everything that I am and could be. I am weak, to her. Her fury is beyond jealousy... it is beyond anything I could or would have ever known. I wish...'_ Tiilu drew a long breath, that wish refusing to come forth past the haunted gaze that leveled itself on Kas.

_'You wish she had died, when the Well of Eternity was destroyed.'_

Kas was pushed again as that shade of the proud Priestess looked down in agonizing sorrow, Tanah's cries dying around them as the half-breed was evicted from the healer's mind, leaving them both sweating and gasping for breath, Kas looking drained beyond measure. As she made to stand, Tiilu's voice rasped just quietly enough for her to hear.

_'You win, Mistress.'_

Kas' voice was not so soft, her tone one of mockery that made the kaldorei's ears lower as if she were a punished child. "How quaint. You cannot face the fact you have essentially admitted you loathe your very twin, someone you hold a bond with so strong that you can feel her every twinge of agony. The fact I now know this fact, that you wish she had perished. Your sibling. Tsk... and you call yourself devout, faithful, and loving."

Tiilu's eyes did not rise from the floor, her fingers gripping the dirt of the corral as if she were to be blown away. The dirt slowly darkened with her own tears, her shoulders shaking with the silent sobs that only left her between gritted teeth and pants of breath. Kas' nose wrinkled in disgust, her gaze going to where Mixna could be spotted, half-guiding and half-carrying the unmuzzled and clean Tanah. "Well, since you were the first to bend, Tiilu... you will be spared once more. Your sister will enjoy this on her own."

Tanah's glare was clear behind the curtain of wet hair that covered her face, but she made no noise at all as she was held to stand in front of Kas'viri. The height difference between he two made the smaller half-breed smile as she ran loving fingers through the hair of the still sobbing kaldorei at her feet. "Tanah... you are alone in your rebellion now, do you know that?" There was no change in the glare, though one of Tanah's lengthy ears twitched as Tiilu's sobs hitched, her forehead lowering to the dirt as it seemed she tried to curl into herself as if to disappear.

"Will you join her?"

"I hope you rot in the Abyss, you filthy -"

"Yes, yes. I know. Bring him out." Kas' voice dropped dangerously. "Chain her, and make sure it is tight." Mixna pushed the elf forward, where the three that had been sent to the corral earlier made to bind the woman to one post, bent at her waist. There were appraising whoops as their hands ran along her body, drawing hisses from her as they slipped between her legs into her slick and violated nethers. "Now, now, boys. I don't think she is very interested in such things. After all, she did nothing but scream when she had two fine young men with her in the lake." She ignored their protests, her hands reaching out to slap their own away as she came to stand beside the prone woman. "Bring him out. Bring out my Nightmare."

The elven handler from before appeared, one hand patting the large head of the beast that moved out from the shadows beside him. Part feline, part bird-of-prey, the beast was an impressive size even for such an animal. His entire body was made of ebon fur and feathers, his talons and claws as wickedly sharp as his beak. Kas'viri cooed softly as the mammoth animal approached, a hand lifting to stroke the feathers that lined his chest with a kindness even her servants had not seen. "Impressive, isn't he? I raised him myself, and to think he was the runt of that clutch!" Nightmare, for that was truly an apt name for the animal, lowered his head to butt against the half-breed's stomach, his wings flaring out briefly as if to show off, an action that brought out quiet gasps and cries of awe at the wingspan. "Mmm... such a pretty boy."

"Did you know these lovely creatures mate for life? Nightmare had a beautiful mate, her feathers were the purest white I had ever seen. Requiem was her name. Sadly, she died a few months ago... and the poor boy hasn't had the desire to mate again. Which is a true shame... he's still young, and hasn't fathered his own clutch yet." Her eyes went to Tanah, who had sunk to her knees, her eyes wide. "I have heard that they may be convinced to take another... and that coitus itself is very painful." Full lips pulled in a wicked smirk as Tanah began to shake her head.

"Mistress..." Tiilu's voice was soft with repressed fear, her tone urgent. "... You can't expect her to carry a clutch for him. It's impossible..." Kas laughed, raven braids tossing as she shook her head and continued stroking the crest of feathers Nightmare pushed against her. "Of course not, my dear Tiilu. Such a pathetic waste of skin could not possibly expect to bear the clutch of such a beautiful creature. She is merely what she has always been... the stepping stone to a better future with someone else." Kas left him, Nightmare's head swinging to follow his owner as she swept her fingers along glossy black fur to fall down along his stomach, barely having to bend herself in order to slide those delicate digits along his sheath.

It was not an action that was particularly needed, the strange scent of arousal that permeated the air around Relai and Mixna likely already tipping the scales in his favor, his barbed length already waiting for a mate. Easily as thick as her upper arm, the cruel grin that crossed her lips would be missed as she straightened herself, motioning for Tanah to be prepared. That took some effort, as the woman refused to allow herself to be touched until one sharp cry of pain echoed, Tiilu's ear caught and twisted within Kas' grasp.

Tanah gave in, then, her head lowered in shame as Nightmare was guided to her by Kas herself. The coupling seemed impossible for a moment, until the great beast lifted himself, settling his razorsharp talons on the wood above Tanah's head as his feline half shifted, scraping his length along one slender thigh. Kas' voice was low as she guided the length, holding him back for a moment as she spoke. "If Requiem's noises were anything to judge by, this just might sting a bit. You should be thankful he is not fully feline... lions mate thirty times a day." There was another pause as she considered the fact there were two entrances, two ways to please the mammoth beast, before she settled on allowing him to slam with no amount of kindness into her nethers.

The area stilled with the tortured scream that left the woman's lips, the sound of talons gripping and impaling wood only second in volume. Kas watched, her arms crossed over her chest, as Nightmare's wings spread to help stabilize himself as he rutted, each withdrawal bringing another pained scream from the elf. Her chest had been forced against the wooden railing, and tears fell freely now. There was no dignity in the actions, no holding back. Each powerful thrust brought her closer and closer to the inevitable goal.

It was only when she caught motion out of the corner of her eye that Kas'viri even registered that there were others present. Tiilu had not moved from her position, the bond between her and her sister stunning her with the absolute anguish she would no doubt be feeling within. Relai had moved elsewhere, her fingers deftly gripping the belt of one male bystander and all but tearing the leather away. When Mixna followed suit, a line formed in front of both women so that their backs were to the spectacle itself, the three men standing in front of them.

The groans of pleasure that left all three of them at near once mingled with the hiss of feathers from Nightmare's wings. Relai and Mixna used their hands to lovingly stroke and fondle the three shafts presented to them, their tongues entwining when they each went to lick the cock of the man in the middle. He groaned, his length jumping in their hands and bringing an impish grin to the women as they furthered their affections, their hands leaving the men to grope and fondle at each other.

Another shriek left Tanah, her sobs open between parted lips grimaced in absolute pain as she was stretched and violated with each thrust, and painfully torn on each withdrawal. Kas' grip on Tiilu increased as the Priestess made as if to move to her sister, hands outstretched to call on energy that could not make it past the restraining collar she wore. Tears matching those of Tanah's streaked through dust on her pale face, and in a spurt of flame-laced pain to her ear, Tiilu wriggled herself free to wrap her arms around Tanah's neck, deathly aware of certain doom bucking frantically just above her.

It never came, not between the coos of the rutting beast, the moans of Relai and her gathering of lover and eager men who had now taken to surrounding the two entwined figures of Relai and Mixna, jerking their cocks nearly as quickly and fiercely as Nightmare's mated with the sobbing elf beneath him.

_-Curious... even knowing the beast could kill her in one blow, she still chooses to defy me. Not completely broken... good. I like her spirit.-_ Kas mused silently, watching the horrific episode unfold around her. A crimson blush of shame and pain colored Tanah's cheeks, her voice gone by now with the sheer volume of her screams. Instead she whimpered, her head pressed sideways into her sister's chest in an effort to draw any comfort at all.

A master of auras would have gone mad at those present in the area. Intense pleasure and satisfaction, feral need and lust, utter agony and fear; all of them mixed and flowing freely. It was a skill the half-breed had not yet mastered, if she ever chose to do so in the first place. At that moment, however, she was content to read the signs of the bodies of those there, watch their faces, listen to their breath, and smirk darkly when Nightmare's sweat-slicked body lurched.

"Stop."

Relai and Mixna responded immediately, Relai graoning as Mixna removed what had to be her entire hand from the lithe night elf. When the motions of the men did not stop, they found their hands stuck in place to their lengths, unable to move due to the light paralysis spell Kas wove around them. At their frightened looks, she merely laughed, snapping her fingers. "Tiilu, come here, now."

The woman responded immediately, her eyes on the lurching beast above her as she scrambled away. A wave of her fingers, and the men found themselves pulled like metal to a magnet to the coupling, their paralysis gone from their hands. "Stroke. He won't harm you. He's blind to anything but his lust right now."

They complied, their eyes closing as they gave themselves in to the pleasure, but likely to ignore the sight of Nightmare's large wings flapping, sending dust flying into the air as, with one last keening cry, the beast released his seed into Tanah's womb. Her eyes clenched, fingers closed so tightly that her nails drove into the flesh of her palm, Tanah didn't see her stomach bulge slightly, and the soundless cry of pain that came from her as the griffon pulled himself unceremoniously from her abused body was ignored by those closest as one by one, the males lined along her side bathed her dirt and sweat covered body in their spunk, panting for breath while the elf sobbed silently.

The elven handler came close, his hands reaching up to gently guide the beast away from his conquest. Kas noted with some amount of pride that the animal now walked with a spring in his step, tail swishing along behind as he even affectionately butted the side of the handler with his large head. Kas' was aware of soft crying at her side, knowing that it belonged to Tiilu without even looking. Relai and Mixna's lust-crazed gaze had cleared, and even they seemed sad as they looked to Tanah.

The huntress had sunk to her knees, her chest heaving against the wooden railing she had been pressed against. Splinters could be seen, small trickles of blood marking where her flesh had been rubbed raw against the material. Her eyes were unfocused, gazing at the ground in that distant manner of a blind person, or someone who had been severely traumatized. The paths of tears were stark against her dirt patterned cheeks and face, even now still flowing despite there being no other sign of her crying. Her body was bruised, the grip of Mixna easily seen around her arms where the draenei had been forced to suppress the feral woman, and now even the signs of Nightmare's mating were showing.

Kas allowed the view to permeate the minds of those there, a silent warning to those who would disobey and rebel against her, and by extension, her family. When she felt it had been long enough, she padded silently to the woman, slipping between the railings to look down at the elf. When there was no move of recognition, she knelt, forcing the woman's chin upwards to look at her. Tanah's glassy gaze flickered, focusing for a long and silent moment before she felt the nudge within her mind, and Tanah's pain and shame filled voice.

"I submit, Mistress."

The half-breed smiled, not that of cruel victory but of sweet compassion, her own hands used to unbind the woman. "Good." She nodded to her two servants, who quickly gathered the night elf up as she fell unconscious. "Take her to my quarters in the main home. Make sure she is bathed and tended to, then let her rest. She must be recovered by tomorrow evening."

Kas stood and watched them walk off, carrying Tanah gently between them. Tiilu appeared in the corner of her eye, and she nodded. The priestess followed, her head down as her hair swirled around her. The half-breed smiled, looking out over the farms before sending the three men – who stood stupidly next to each other – away with a wave of her hand.

Success was so _sweet_.

Later that evening, a bar of candlelight spread along the bed where Tiilu and Tanah lay entangled, deep in sleep that would restore their minds and bodies. Kas slipped in, followed by a massive feline, whose eyes glowed a potent fel-green. The animal looked between mistress and slaves, a shrug seeming to flow along her long form as she hopped lightly up onto the bed, aligning herself to lay on the other side of the huntress.

"End her nightmares, sister. I don't care how you do so, only that I know it is in your realm that they torment her."

The feline growled with Kas' words, a tail twitching as if signaling the woman to leave. She did, a final glance given back to see the large head of the druid lay on the pillow, an aura of a healing trance spreading from the cat over the huntress slowly.

And then the door closed, and she was left looking down a darkened hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

If the Lunarspell estate was a sight to behold in the normal hours of the day, it was breathtaking in the night. Decorated in full for the party that was held every year, it never ceased to amaze Kas how well her family could pull together an event on such a grand scale.

She stood quietly at the top of the stairs, her hand placed gently on the arm of the elven handler from the day before. Torain, he had said his name was, when she had asked if he would like to accompany her. Her gown was of a rich deep red that was nearly black, only showing the true color when the light hit it just right. Her pale arms were bare, her raven hair pulled back with only a few wisps left to frame her heart-shaped face. Garnets were wound into the tresses, catching the light and sending brief shows of color around her. A soft collar of black velvet lay around her neck, her feet not in the horrid heels most of the women present wore, but silken slippers that matched her dress.

As Kas' feet touched the marble floor of the dance hall, she was immediately pulled away from her escort, who bowed and made to stand nearby. The girls who had pulled her away were eager for the most recent gossip that her father had brought, but Kas could only shrug and attempt to pull herself away from the cloying women. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen him yet." It was true. The night was nearly half over, and she still had yet to see her father.

Torain appeared at her side, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. "Miss?" He must have caught the slight look of fear in her eyes, or he could read minds. "You said he never missed a party, didn't you? Come... dance with me, and I'll keep you company until he does finally appear."

Kas smiled, and nodded. The music changed, the floor clearing as the man she thought no more than a simple stable boy set about in proving that he was quite well-groomed. She could not help the smile that formed on her full lips as he swept her around to the old tune they played, their steps well matched against each other. She was happy to find that he was not only a quiet companion, but could ease the small bit of stress she was feeling at the absence of her patriarch.

They may have danced for hours, so long was she lost in the haunting green eyes of the man who held her close through sweet songs meant for lovers, and laughed alongside with her when the fiddles were brought out and they were joined in a country reel. It was only when another slow tune began that she noticed Torain's attention had left her, looking instead to a human male with salt-and-pepper hair, his slight form hidden beneath voluminous robes that were a mark of his own power as well as status.

"Well, I do hope you won't mind me cutting in." Kas' father took her hand, pulling her gently from her partner to spin away with her across the floor, the tune changing to an old childhood melody that only he and she truly shared together. "You're looking quite lovely. Is that the silk I sent from Dalaran?" His dark eyes sparkled when he looked at her, the side he never showed to anyone but Kas and her mother laid bare before her. She nodded.

"Of course. You sent so many colors, I didn't know what I would choose!"

"I had hoped you would pick this one. The color suits you very well. Though the silver would match your eyes..." He smiled again, bending her back and letting her hair brush the polished floor before they were once again dancing around the floor. "Speaking of the silver, where is your lovely mother? I had hoped to find her before I sought you out, but she must be melded into the shadows." The song ended, the two dipping into the proper formal curtsy and bow before he escorted her from the floor.

"She should be here. She was quite busy while you were gone as well." Kas' eyes scoured the floor, looking for her mother and spotting her amidst a gathering of older women, no doubt mothers of those many young men and women that had been summoned. Her white hair was left to flow down her back, the empire-waist gown she wore of a silver blue that complimented both her pale skin and snowy tresses. Matching gems had been wound into her hair as had been done with Kas', catching the light that hung nearby and casting a halo around the mother's head. "There she is, Papa."

Tiilu caught the motion from the corner of her eye, turning her gaze fully on Kas and the man beside her. Not just any man, her lips pulled into a smile that could have given even the sun a run for its money with how bright it was. Excusing herself, she pushed past the crowd of mourning mothers, focused only on reaching her master and their child. Kas moved just slightly out of the way as Tiilu approached, allowing her mother the space to envelop her father in her arms and pull him into a kiss that left them both breathless with the passion of it. "I've missed you, my love."

"Have you, now?" He smirked, pulling his fingers gently through her calf-length hair with one hand, the other playing with the collar that lay around her neck. "That is good, my sweet pet. I have missed you as well." His lips pressed to her forehead. "Have you been as busy as our daughter has made you sound?"

"Why, yes. Mistr-..." Her eyes opened wide, a delicate hand clapping to her mouth as she realized her slip just seconds too late. Her husband's brows shot straight upwards into his hair, his eyes on Kas, who looked downward, her hands folded behind her back as if she were a child being scolded once more. "Kas..." She went silent as her mate shook his head, reaching forward to clasp Kas' chin in his fingers, forcing her gaze up to him.

"What is this I hear?"

To her credit, her voice was stronger than her actions would hint at. "I... dominated Mother, and Auntie." Her slippered foot scuffed on the floor. "I knew that if I could do so to the two strongest minded women in our family, I could succeed in anything else I tried." There was honesty in that cold truth, but his own voice was like ice.

"You are partially the reason your mother is the strongest. Or did you forget that it was you who shattered the will of your grandmother completely? She's nothing more than a gibbering naga that lurks on our shores now, and not even your sister can repair that damage." He would not let her chin go, holding her gaze with his own. "You could have damaged the woman who gave birth to you in the same way."

"You aren't worried about Auntie?" Kas frowned, all the steely determination she had inherited from her father evident now. "She got worse than Momma. You can see for yourself!" Out of the air she plucked a crystal that had shimmered into existence at her calling, pressing it into his hand. "Neither of them will deny you anything, my one and only command to them before I let them go. I even went so far as to help Auntie try to heal, and move past what has kept her frigid all these years."

There was silence between them, Tiilu's head lowered and resting against the shoulder of her mate. His hands ran through her hair, comforting her though it wasn't needed. Had this been any other time, he would have no doubt pulled his daughter into his darkened chambers where he taught all aspiring mages, and ran her through lessons until she pleaded for him to stop. As it was, he could only stare with mixed pride and anger at his spawn. "Where is your Aunt?"

"She's in our room, my love. Resting." Tiilu's voice was quiet, almost afraid to step into the scathing glares between the two. "Our daughter... regardless of who she worked on, you would be very proud." Her gaze went back to Kas, a look of intense adoration shared between the two. "There was no harm done to me, none at all. She kept me away from the touch of all but one boy..." She flinched as his lip curled.

"I only allowed it because he clearly had no interest in mother's body. He was rather eager for the men attempting to bathe Auntie." Her lips split in an impish grin at the look of confusion on her features, before they both broke into laughter.

"My daughter to the last, aren't you?" His eyes went to the crystal in his hands, closing around it as he tucked it away and moved his arm to curl around the waist of his wife. "Well, then I think I shall retire for the night, and check up on your lovely sister. You'll accompany me, of course." Tiilu murmured acceptance beneath her breath, and with a final kiss from the both of them, Kas was left alone at the top of the stairs.

She let a breath go, relieved that her father had only been momentarily angry, though she knew without a doubt there would be questions later. No matter how angry he would be later, she had spoken nothing but the truth. In her heart, she knew that what she had done was dreadfully wrong... if she had failed, she would have deserved anything that had happened to her. However that may be, she was also sated. She knew, with instinct that she perhaps had gotten from her mother, that she would succeed in any other attempts, no matter the quarry. The thought made her smile.

"Miss?"

Torain's voice broke her from her thoughts and watchful gaze to where her parents had vanished, his hand held out. "Another dance, before the night is over?" Her smile broadened as she took his hand in hers, bringing herself close to whisper into his ear.

"The night has only just begun..."


End file.
